particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis Abelard
Louis Abelard was the founder of the Alessandrist Party of the Republic of Egelion. He was born in Libertaria, in the State of Dul Kinea in 2272. In the year 2301 entered the political life from the Aurora Daily News attacking the (from his point of view) completely inneficient government of Xanthe Phalsefaux IX, from the Unwritten Future Collective. In march, 2302 he knew the Alessandri family, which was composed by elements from the left, right and center of the political scene. In december, 2302 he thought it was the right time to form a new party. But it was january, 2303 when the new party was born, with the name of Alessandrist Party. The march, 2303 elections found the party newly born and hardly anyone in Egelion know them, nevertheless, he got 31,604 votes in the presidencial election. And the party got 34,341 votes in the Legislative one. By the month of December, 2303 almost all of the legislative proposals of the Alessandrist Party were rejected, and Louis Abelard resigned from the presidency of the party and returned to the private scene from 2304 until 2310, year in which Diego Portales, from the presidency of the Alessandrist Party, called him to present a proposal of government, but Abelard refused to return to the party meanwhile Guillermo Azaola (which he called a "Comunist in disguise") was the candidate of the Alessandrist Party. After the national elections of March, 2311 and the demise of Guillermo Azaola, Louis Abelard returned to the activity of the Alessandrist Party, and directed the national broadcast and advertising in the Presidential Campaign of Diego Portales, which was won by him in November, 2311. After that, he was a closer collaborator of the First Portalian goverment until October, 2313, when Diego Portales called for new elections and Arturo Alessandri won, then he retired for the 2nd time to the private life and returned to the Aurora Daily News and became a fierce defendant of the Alessandri Government. In december, 2313 the Alessandri government fell and Louis Abelard returned to the party to help to reach the government once again. 9 years later, in June, 2322. Arturo Alessandri got a great majority in the presidential and legislative elections and was invited to form government and Louis Abelard was made Minister of Environment and Tourism. In August, 2323, Arturo Alessandri resigned from the presidency of the Alessandrist Party and in the internal elections made in September, Louis Abelard compited against Diego Portales, this was the cause of the ice relations both characters maintained with each other since then, and when Diego Portales won the presidency in April, 2324, Louis Abelard was relegated from the government, specially since he opposed to the reformation of the Alessandrist Party in the Portalian Party. He didn't show again in the political scene until the demise of Diego Portales and the end of the Portalian Party in february, 2329. He returned again in the legislative elections of February, 2331, as part of the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares, and he was elected senator from Dul Kinea, result that was repeated in the 2333, 2335, 2337 and 2339 elections.In September, 2340, when the Capitalist Party of Egelion was disbanded, he forced the party to call for the new elections, and he was elected senator again in Dul Kinea in the October, 2340 legislative elections. Achievements * January, 2303: President of the Alessandrist Party. * March, 2303: Got 0,05% as candidate for president of Egelion. * June, 2322: Minister of Environment and Tourism * February, 2331: Senator of Dul Kinea * February, 2333: Senator of Dul Kinea * February, 2335: Senator of Dul Kinea * February, 2337: Senator of Dul Kinea * February, 2339: Senator of Dul Kinea * October, 2340: Senator of Dul Kinea * October, 2342: Senator of Dul Kinea * October, 2344: Senator of Dul Kinea Category:Egelian politicians